


Distraction

by Outerworldly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerworldly/pseuds/Outerworldly
Summary: Jumin attempts to get MC to rest





	Distraction

 

When Jumin had first met you there was something about you that he really liked but he wasn’t able to understand just quite what it was, that was until he got to know you better.

You were hard worker, you took on every challenge with vigor and candor nothing ever seemed to deter your ambition to accomplish that which you put your mind to or fulfill that which you’d promised. Your word was golden and your ambition passionate…

However, there was one flaw he might have not noticed until recently…

You were one of those people who thought you could handle the whole weight of the world on your shoulders by yourself…

You were the type that was too stubborn to admit when you had bit off more than you could chew, sometimes Jumin thought that you would rather choke trying to swallow the entirety of your stubborn pride than admit you needed help.

In that respect, you were much like V, and it annoyed him to no end but unlike V at least you were honest with him about the situations you faced and never hid them from him.

You forthright with him and open about everything with him, always speaking with honesty but your only bad habit was not admitting that sometimes your problem was too much for even you to handle but he could work with that…

if he knew what you were facing then that at least gave him room to attempt to negotiate with you or talk some common sense into you, unfortunately, your stubbornness was ironclad and Jumin sometimes didn’t know what to say or do to make you see that you were only human and sometimes would never help.

He tried to maintain patience in the face of your stubbornness, but by the point, he had gotten with you he would have given up on others. You, however, were an exception; firstly you were an RFA member, secondly, you'd become one of his best friends and thirdly he had fallen completely and helplessly in love with you…

So you might imagine the distress he must have been feeling to see you frustratedly going between your whiteboard, corkboard, and desk trying to piece together the fruits of your labor.

You hadn’t visited him in about a week (odd, seeing as you always tried to see him even if it was once or twice a week) but then you also started to be absent from the messenger and that was the strange occurrence, no matter how busy you were you always logged in at least three times a day to check up on everyone…

When he called you the first two times that day you hadn’t picked up, the third time he barely got a word in while you mumbled an apology for not having picked up earlier followed by some incoherent explanation that his ears were unable to decipher. He worried, for you.

That brought him to your home, you hadn’t heard him the first few times until he heard your footsteps slowly approaching the door, and when you unlocked it you barely looked up at him before letting him in and continued muttering to yourself as you scratched off things on your notebook.

Words in English were scribbled all over the whiteboard in different colors, various corkboards with dozens of documents clipped on to it, opened books with highlights and scribbles in them, trash cans filled with crumpled balls of paper and food wrappers… the house was a mess, you didn’t look so good either but it was safe to say that you were in much better shape than the house itself…

You had messy hair and dark circles under your eyes… you were overworking yourself while not taking care of yourself.

He went to say hello, but you didn’t seem to hear him as you frustratedly ripped another document off the corkboard and crumbled up tossing it in the garbage can. It was only when he placed a hand on your shoulder that he seemed to break your train of thought, you looked up at him with a slightly surprised face.

“Oh, Jumin. I’m sorry I didn’t see you there, when did you get here?”

It was clear you weren't mentally there, you were to busy and it was evident that words would do nothing in this situation. If he was going to get through to you then he would have to rip a page out of your own book and after all, actions speak louder than words…

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself.” He began.

“I’ve been busy.” You responded absentmindedly flipping through the pages of one of your open books as you pulled out a red dry erase marker.

“I see that.” He replied watching over you. “You still have to eat and sleep properly.”

“I’ll do that when I finish, I can’t interrupt my flow right now… I’m really close to figuring this out, I can feel it! I’m just missing something.”

“How careless of you to dismiss your health so recklessly…” He could lecture you but that wouldn’t do any good, especially in your current state. He could already see himself losing your attention as he spoke. “But have you ever thought that if you were well rested and fed you might have figured this out by now?”

“Hmmm? Oh, maybe but I’m not willing to take that risk.”

“Sometimes you might have to take a risk in order to accomplish that which you seek to if your stubborn on continuing to head in the direction of the same dead end then you will continue to accomplish nothing. Take a break.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You answered but he could tell that what went in one ear came out the other and you had very little mind to his words. Alright, actions spoke louder than words and if words weren’t going to get to you then actions would.

He walked up to you, plucking the red dry erase marker from your hand.

“Ju- Jumin? What are you doing?” You asked, flusteredly as he wrapped an arm around your waist tossing the marker to the side.

**_“Let’s push all these stuff away. I wanna dance here right now with you.“_** He replied.

"Wh- what!?” You asked as he spun you in place and into his arms, with your back to his chest.

A page out of your own book, you’d done the same to him in different ways to either cheer him up or clear his mind. He was always amused to see in which another random way you’d manage to distract him from his daily worries but now was his turn.

A small smirk crossed his face as he swayed with you in place observing your flustered reaction to his actions.

“J- Jumin, my work.” You tried.

“You can get back to it as soon as you eat and get some sleep.”

“Jumin, I’m fi-”

“When’s the last time you slept?”

“Uhhh… three days ago.” You answered honestly. He spun you once again, this time to face him.

“That’s what I thought, get some rest and I’ll order you dinner.” Both of you had stopped moving by now and were only standing in place holding onto one another.

“But Jumin-”

“I’m not taking any excuse, Y/N. You’re going to bed.”

He nearly had to drag you to bed but as soon as your head hit the pillow you were out like a light, he didn’t understand how you did it… or how he had before you’d come into his life one thing he had learned though, was how to get your attention now. With a small smile, he looked at you one last time before closing the door and going to order something for you on the phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A follower on my Tumblr sent me a prompt: “Let’s push all these stuff away. I wanna dance here right now with you” and now it's here for all of you! Except you guys get with less typos! Yay!


End file.
